deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Hand Vs Polygon Man
Do we really need a description for this one? Intro Boomstick: You know what's fun? Watching your favourite characters beat the crap out of others. Hell, it's what we do for a living. Wiz: Nintendo certainly knew what they were doing when they released a series of games where their most famous stars could do battle against each other. Sony, not to be outdone, eventually followed suit. But even the best fighting games need a great boss to test your ability. Boomstick: Like Master Hand, icon of creation and scion of Final Destination in Super Smash Brothers Wiz: And Polygon Man, ancient mascot and game usurper of Playstation All-Stars. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle Master Hand Wiz: The World of Trophies. Boomstick: Where Nintendo’s most famous characters could beat the shit out of each other to their heart’s content, regardless of power level. Named so because defeat meant being turned into a trophy, rather than being killed. Wiz: Oh, so we’re talking about that World of Trophies, not the closet where you keep all your participation medals. Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: The trophies of this world are rumoured to symbolize toys, where the whole world is a game designed by a child. Boomstick: This child clearly needs better imagination. Different movesets for Ganondorf and Falco would be a start. And what’s with the sudden Fire Emblem obsession? Wiz: To connect this world to the real world, a link resides in the being known as Master Hand. Which is not a sexual joke in any way. Boomstick: Aww...well, I guess that's okay, since it's rumoured that this guy represents the right hand of creation belonging to the kid who owns the place. Along with lefty-flip Crazy Hand, who represents destruction, the reality of order and chaos is kept in check by two godly gloves Wiz: There's only so much to be had with imagining your toys battling each other; it's only natural you'd want to step into the ring yourself against the heroes of your childhood. And, whether or not the toy world theory holds true or not, Master Hand does just that, residing in Final Destination while waiting for the strongest fighters to reach him and challenge him. Boomstick: With no items either! Sheesh, flat stage, no items, it's a wonder why this guy doesn't only allow Fox in his domain. Hell, if he's that much of a competitive prick, why does he even exist in Brawl and Four? Wiz: Well, being that he's a giant hand, he's unable to use the conventional items the smashers have access to, even the legendary Smash Ball as far as we know. But he has plenty of tricks up his non-existent sleeve. Boomstick: You're reusing that joke again? Wiz: The hand is an extremely complicated tool of biology, and its dexterity is what helped humans and other primates make the top of the chain. Boomstick: Double jointed fingers and opposable thumbs allow for lots of movement, gripping ability, and fun little shapes. Look, it's a dog! Wiz: And as a massive sentient hand, Master Hand is capable of attacking with any basic hand movements any regular human hand can make, just on a more destructive scale. He can "walk" using his index and middle fingers, kick with either of them, flick, slap, punch... Boomstick: Backhand, crush, poke, and breakdance! Wiz: Not that last one. Master Hand's movements, unlike Crazy's, are more controlled and direct. Even his special moves represent this. Master Hand fights smart, aiming to control the battlefield and hit his opponent with clean decisive strikes, or snapping his fingers to stun opponents. And when you're grabbed in his crushing grip, you can kiss yourself goodbye when he releases you with a good throw. Boomstick: Though he's not above being a cheap ass and using magic carpets to lift you above the blast line. And those carpets aren't the only thing magic about him. By what we can only assume is propelling fire out of his wrist, Master Hand can fly like a jet, punching unsuspecting players with deadly force. He's also, if not obvious enough, capable of levitation, so he tends to stay above the stage until coming down for an attack. Wiz: Not far enough to avoid all attacks, but he's certainly capable of taking a hit. It takes repeated attacks from the likes of Dedede's hammer, Captain Falcon's punch, or Luigi's taunt. Boomstick: But it is possible to beat him. Due to the crossover video game concept, and difficulty settings, Master Hand is capable of defeating insanely powerful characters like Kirby, or losing to rather pitiful characters like the Wii Fit trainer, so his actual power level seems to be inconsistent. We can't forget the time the puppet master was made into a puppet, and later one-shot, by Tabuu. Wiz: But Master Hand gains a more powerful form if he takes enough damage. At least, we think he does, because of the transforming animation. The Master Core. Boomstick: Which is what, supposed to represent the child's heart? The child's creativity? God damn, if Smash 4 is about growing up and having your childhood destroy your imagination, I'm out. Wiz: Composed of a dark matter-like substance suspiciously similar to the Shadow Bugs that plague subspace, Master Core is capable of transforming into many different forms to combat opponents with a much more fierce fighting style than the glove. Your imagination theory may hold some water; a hand is only capable of making so many movements... Boomstick: But with the power of belief, anything is possible. Like giant fucking swords! Wiz: Master Core has five different forms, and is capable of switching them up to adjust his strategy should he take too much damage, though he has only shown a single pattern of transitions. Boomstick: The Master Giant is a monstrous being that dwarfs the stage and smacks you around with powerful punches and slams. It's strong enough to not only shake the stage, but also lift it! Wiz: A very impressive feat, since if we determine the dimensions of the stage and calculate its mass by assuming its composition, we have an estimated mass of 2800 metric tons! Boomstick: Who's ass did you pull that out of? Wiz: Even more impressive is that Final Destination is capable of skirting a planet before it collides with a star, without any gravitational influence disrupting its path. By using the universal laws of gravity and triangulation methods, we can determine that the stage is capable of resisting movement from 3 quadrillion newtons of gravitational force, and Master Giant is still capable of moving it! Boomstick: Let me stop you right there. One, you made way to many assumptions for us to take that seriously. Two, the characters in Smash are capable of double jumping. Do you really think real world physics apply? Sheesh, do you have a closet of "I say shit to sound smart" ribbons? Wiz: ...well, he can also cause rips in the fabric of space, and can only be damaged by attacking his head. Boomstick: Master Core's other forms include Master Beast, a weird reptile/scorpion thing that can shake the stage with its jumps and coat itself with fiery energy. Master Edges is a giant sword, surrounded by smaller swords, capable of slashing at devastating speeds and launching projectile cuts. Master Shadow is a perfect clone of whoever he's fighting! Well, a tad bigger. Until he gets damaged. Wiz: And Master Fortress is a massive shadowy maze filled with swarm versions of a select few Nintendo enemies. In this form, challengers must traverse inside him and destroy three cores while being attacked along the way. Should all of Master Core's forms be destroyed, only the core itself will remain, unable to defend against attacks... except by blowing up given enough time. Boomstick: A suicide attack as one last fuck-you to anyone who spent hours beating him and had the guts to taunt for two minutes afterwards. Wiz: Master Hand and all his forms are very powerful, capable of breaking and even bypassing shields. But they do have weaknesses. Boomstick: The god glove very rarely leaves the stage for cover, and leaves himself completely open to attacks while waiting for his next move. And characters with cheap down aerial attacks, reflectors, or powerful ranged attacks can take him and his forms down without putting themselves in harm's way. Wiz: He also runs on stamina; while many characters can fight for long periods of time before being sent over a blast line, Master Hand has limited health and can only fight for so long, even though he would be a legend at stage recovery. Boomstick: But oh my god, who ever thought a hand could kick so much ass. I really hope he becomes playable outside of hacks one day, just so I can stick up a middle finger as a taunt. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the god of Nintendo. Wiz: CoughcoughTabuucoughcough Boomstick: Oh, right Master Hand crushes Wario in his grip before throwing him beyond the horizon. Polygon Man Wiz: Long ago, in 1995... Boomstick: Oh my god, that's 20 years ago! I'm so old! Wiz: The Playstation was being released by Sony, entering the video game market to combat the likes of Nintendo and Sega. And every good launch needs some sort of mascot. Boomstick: The Polygon Man was born in secret, molded by Sony designers without the input of Playstation director, Ken Kutaragi. Very little is known about his origin, though it can be speculated he was designed in a way to show off the Playstation's graphics. Failed miserably. Not the console's graphics, just his design. Wiz: When Kutaragi found out about Polygon Man, he was furious, and the mascot was dropped on the spot. It was rumoured he was taken into the building's parking garage and shot before word of his existence could get out, though he did appear in some pre-launch material. Sony tried to cover up his existence further by replacing him with Crash Bandicoot, which actually worked for a while. Boomstick: But we've all seen the movies. Whenever some company takes something away and kills it to cover something up, it isn't really dead. Just... waiting. Wiz: Crash Bandicoot eventually, and mysteriously, dropped off the face of the earth, and not too long later, Polygon Man arose as the god of the Sony gaming universe in Playstation All-stars: Battle Royale. Within the game's universe, he draws combatants from various universes together in order to syphon their power and increase his own even further. Boomstick: At least that's what we think. The game is pretty mum on plot. Wiz: Through an aggressive campaign, various Playstation fighters duel each other to the death only to find that this massive sentient head has been manipulating events all along with the use of time holes. By drawing other combatants out of their home universes and crossing them over, Polygon man gains an unspeakable level of power and claims to be the god of the universe. Boomstick: The universe he created, maybe. But I have my doubts. Giant floating heads don’t have a lot of attacks, and Polygon Man is no different. His only attack in his regular form is slamming down onto opponents, stunning himself in the process. Wiz: He gets stunned weather he hits them or not, so the material Polygon Man is made of must be very strong, if it is the same material the stage is made out of. Boomstick: How does that work? Wiz: And yet he continues to make this attack. Thankfully, he does have some godly powers to keep him in play. Polygon Man is capable of transforming into a select few Playstation characters and obstacles that would generally serve as stage hazards in other character universes. This includes powerful beings like the giant mechanical Goliath from Ape Escape, the Negitivitron from Little Big Planet, and the Lord of the Dead Hades, from God of War. Boomstick: Although this particular iteration of Hades is capable of being taken out by spears from the Patapon. From that one fact, I shall now declare the Patapon universe level. Wiz: P. Man generally stays out of reach of whoever he’s fighting, using his regular form to observe the battle and his transformations to attack from afar. During this time, he uses his most well known trick and summons polygonal copies of the Playstation All Stars combatants to do his fighting for him. Boomstick: Big Daddy, terror of Rapture Wiz: Kratos, ender of Olympus Boomstick: Raiden, ninja with the absolute cutting sword Wiz: Noriko, wielder of the heavenly blade Boomstick: Kat, controller of gravity Wiz: Zeus, god of Thunder Boomstick: Ratchet and Clank, unstoppable space heroes Wiz: Isaac Clark, killer of the dead. These are just the most powerful of the minions Polygon man has at his beck and call. It is rumoured that they are actually revived copies of the real deal, given that when Polygon Man defeats a challenger in arcade mode, they return as a Polygon clone themselves. Boomstick: He’s shown to be capable of spawning three at a time, though his cocky nature means he generally starts out with one. Much like the regular All Stars, clones can only be killed with a super move, unlike Mr. McSharphair who can be defeated after regular attacks. Wiz: The strength of the clones is debatable due to the crossover video game setup. On one hand, with his teams, Polygon Man is capable of defeating characters as powerful as Kratos. On the other hand, he and all his clones are capable of losing to not so powerful characters like Sly Cooper. Boomstick: Don’t get us wrong, Sly is cool and all, but his physical strength just doesn’t quite match up to what other characters in the game can put out. Wiz: The various skillsets of his Polygonal All-stars, in conjunction with his diverse transformations, means Polygon Man has an incredibly wide arsenal, and is capable of adjusting his strategy... barely. For some odd reason, he decides to take matters into his own... uh... face, and slam down on opponents after his clones have been taken out. We’ve already said how that ends up. Boomstick: This guy’s ego matches Doctor Doom’s, and if he could keep it in check and fight a little smarter, he’d be a very dangerous foe. Of course, he already is. I mean... he'd be more dangerous. Wiz: We can’t forget that it was Polygon Man’s power which opened up portals between alternate universes. Characters who defeat him obtain a part of this energy and gain god-like abilities as well, sending characters like Fat Princess home with enough power to seriously screw up the universe... probably the multiverse in the long run. Boomstick: Well, I’d rather she travels to our universes for cake rather than Sweet Tooth for bloodlust... oh wait, he can gain this guy’s powers too! I guess the fact that cameo appearances of Playstation characters in other canon games outside of this one means that either nobody has claimed Polygon Man’s power, or he is indeed undefeated. Wiz: Or, you know, this game is just non-canon. Boomstick: Shut up! Wiz: Polygon Man appears to be only a single layer of polygons, and as they get chipped away, his core shows, signaling how close he is to being defeated. Attacking this core directly with enough force apparently causes the ancient mascot to explode, showing just how much power he contains within himself. Judging from the blast size of the explosion... Boomstick: Double jumping, Wiz. Double jumping. Wiz: ... Boomstick: Polygon Man is capable of surviving hits from the powerful Blades of Chaos, can withstand the molecule-slicing of the Murasame Blade, and tank a hit from a 49 thousand-pound falling stone pillar... Wiz: You can’t just bash my physics and then steal my notes! Boomstick: ...but not for long. Repeated attacks will eventually take him down, even from the likes of a swing of a skateboard or a charge from a shield-less Sir Daniel. Wiz: But in the end, at his maximum potential, Polygon Man is powerful. His transformations are capable of leveling cities with repeated firepower, poisoning opponents, and ripping Grecian warships in half. Boomstick: He is capable of defeating fighters that can kill gods, train bears, slice through buildings, and win rap battles with karate moves. Wiz: And then spawning those fighters as his own allies in battle. Boomstick: When Playstation got rid of him in the past, they should have made sure they finished the job. Polygon Man is back with a vengeance and a thirst for power... and when PS All-stars gets a better sequel, he just might obtain it. Polygon Man: Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion. ...Boomstick: The fuck does that mean? Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle (Final Destination, 0:00-0:30) With a swing from a Jet Hammer, Tabuu flies backwards and writhes around in pain. The Great Maze begins to crumble, and all the smashers retreat outside in their ships. The body of Master Hand remains at the steps to the maze, and begins to twitch. Brushing himself off, he notices the destruction around him and flies off into subspace. All around him he sees parts of the maze crumbling, and Tabuu’s corpse falling through. Finally, he spots an eerie blue glow in the falling fabric of reality, and flies through it. (Light Rival Theme, 0:00-0:41) The scion ends up in an odd room almost entirely covered in what appears to be purple-blue glass on odd-shaped patterns. ???: You there!!! Master Hand turns to see a woman with long red hair approaching him. Noriko: PREPARE TO DIE!!! The threat is empty as she is promptly grabbed and thrown out of the stage. ???: Well well well, what have we here? Polygon Man forms from parts of the stage, and floats up to the shrinking hole Master Hand came out of. Polygon Man: You know, I was really looking forward to defeating that woman for myself, but you! You’ve managed to provide me a way to obtain even more power than before! Though he can’t say anything, Master Hand gains an annoyed expression. Polygon Man stares into the void and sees views of Twilight Princess, Mario Galaxy, the Game & Watch and Kirby Super Star. (Polygon Man Theme, 0:00-0:20) Polygon Man: So many more worlds out there I didn’t know existed! And all within my grasp! If what I had before was absolute power... oh, I must thank you! This... “Nintendoverse”, will soon be mine as well! Angered, Master Hand grabs Polygon Man and tries to push him away from the void. The two are equal in strength, and neither budges while the void closes. Polygon Man: What? You dare? I will make you take me to your multiverse, and I will use force if I have to! Master Hand beckons with one of his fingers in a “bring it on” fashion. FIGHT!!! (Menu (Melee): Ver. 2, 0:15-1:02) Polygon Man flies at Master Hand, but the glove god holds out two fingers and pokes him in the eyes. As he winces in pain, Master Hand gives him two slaps and smacks him down to the ground. As he fails to check and bounces back up, he is hit with a series of lasers fired from Master Hand’s fingers, and drilled into the ground again. Flying above his opponent, Master Hand clenches into a fist, preparing to end the battle early, but as he punches down Polygon Man splits into several smaller shapes, dodges the blast, and reforms behind the Smash god. Polygon Man: I am supreme! A series of headbutts ram Master Hand into the floor before the All-star god turns into a massive copy of Hades and drives his claws into the glove’s body. Ripping him into the air, he sends him flying with a massive punch before changing into the robotic Goliath and firing a huge missile at him. Master Hand hits the walls of the stage, but is able to make a finger gun and shoot the missile out of the air. The Goliath responds with many more, smaller, missiles, to which Master Hand flattens his fingers out and begins to fly like a jet. Spiraling over the missiles and destroying some with lasers, he flies into the Goliath’s face, changing him back to Polygon Man. “Somersaulting” backwards with the head in his grip, Master Hand makes sure Polygon Man is hit with any returning missiles before throwing him down and uppercutting him back into the air. Polygon Man: Never again! The two fly at each other, but Master Hand’s closed fist is much stronger and Polygon Man is sent flying into a wall with enough force to crack it; an eerie blue glow escapes from the crack, but neither combatant notices. The hand flies towards him and grabs his head, but Polygon Man is too big to completely grasp, and bites on Master Hand’s thumb. Angered, Master Hand slams him into the wall, shakes him off and punches him repeatedly so fast it looks as if several fists are connecting with his face at once. He grabs him again and throws him at the ground before forming a giant green sphere and launching it at the ceiling. Polygon Man bounces off the floor, the sphere bounces off the ceiling, and both connect in the middle where Master Hand adds to the attack with a big slap. (Boss Theme- Subspace, 0:13-0:50) Polygon Man: I cannot lose! Polygon Man summons a copy of the Big Daddy to his aid. The monstrosity charges at Master Hand, who blocks the attack with equal strength, but a copy of Heihachi appears behind him and kicks him in the back. Master Hand is wombo-comboed by the two while Polygon Man transforms into the Iron Maiden and shoots missiles at him. The two all-star clones each punch Master Hand into the air at the same time, where he recovers and spins rapidly before drilling into the stage between the two. Big Daddy is sent flying back near Polygon Man, who is now just watching idly, and Heihachi is grabbed in Master Hand’s fist. With a crushing noise, Master Hand lets go and purple shards fall to the ground. An enraged Big Daddy charges Master Hand again, but he dodges and his drill enters the wall, making the crack grow larger, catching Polygon Man’s interest. Master Hand shatters Big Daddy with a punch but Polygon Man rams into him at high speed, drilling in a similar fashion and scraping him against the wall. With a final swing of his head, his temple connects with Master Hand’s wrist and forces him through the shattering wall before following after him. (Title (Metroid), 0:06-0:31) The two float in space for a second before landing on Final Destination, interrupting a brawl between Shulk and Bowser. Polygon Man: So, this is your world! A crossover from many other worlds! You know, I thought I was the best at making copies, but whoever created you has clearly no imagination. Master Hand temporarily turns red with anger while Shulk steps up and taunts with his Monado. Shulk: Now its... Master Hand has enough of it and grabs Shulk, throwing him outside the blast line. Bowser runs at Polygon Man, but the All-Star god spawns a copy of Kratos who impales Bowser on his chains before slamming him to the ground. Bowser changes into a trophy and is Sparta-kicked off the stage. With a glow of his eyes, Nathan Drake and Jak & Daxter copies in front of Polygon Man alongside Kratos. Polygon Man: My minions are without end. My power is without end. This multiverse will soon be mine. (Tabuu, 0:33-1:00) Master Hand flies across the stage and meets with Kratos’ Nemean Cestus in the middle. While he is stopped, Drake flies over him on a grapple while shooting him with a shotgun. Master Hand is downed, and Kratos attempts a slash with his blades, though the attempt is blocked with Master Hand catching the strike between his thumb and index finger. He quickly gets up on three fingers and punches Kratos and Drake away with his thumb and pinky, but is met with fire from Jak. Flying over to Jak, he stomps him into the ground with a number of “kicks” before Polygon Man knocks him out of the way. After being struck with an exploding barrel from behind via Drake, he tosses the adventurer into the air and “stands” on two fingers, using two others to fend off swings from Kratos’ chains. Jak leaps into the air and fires at him, knocking him down, but Master Hand is able to snap his fingers and stun the two fighters before shooting them with his finger gun. (Stowaways, 0:00-0:35) Master Hands’ advantage is cut short when Drake falls on him along with collapsing temple rubble, and he is quickly impaled with two of Kratos’ chains and swing over to Jak, who blasts him into the air. Polygon Man himself slams Master Hand back down, though Master Hand recovers and grabs Polygon Man’s head, flying out into the distance. Leaving him freefloating in space, Master Hand hits him with numerous flyby slaps and punches before Polygon Man rams into him with equal force, generating sparks. The two are deadlocked in combat before Master Hand is struck with shots from Radec, who has replaced Jak and flown out in a jetpack. The distraction is enough, and Polygon Man smacks the god glove back onto Final Destination where Kratos and Drake are waiting. Master Hand gets up and fights them off, though when Radec shows up and makes the odds 3 on 1, Master Hand is slowly overwhelmed. Forming another sphere in his palm, he crushes it and sends four smaller spheres flying into his enemies, and takes advantage of the bought time to place a number of cards on the ground. But as the last card is placed, the four attack him at once, crippling him for a final assault. Drake throws a gas canister over Master Hand, and Radec snipes it, exploding it and burning his knuckles. Kratos impales the Smash god with a spear and runs him over to Drake, who topples a massive stone pillar onto him. Buried beneath the rock, Master Hand gets shot at by Drake and Radec while Kratos leaps into the air and smashes down on him with the Barbarian hammer. To finish the assault, Polygon Man transforms into a massive war cannon and fires a blast at the rubble, causing Master Hand to scream out in pain and become enveloped by the explosion. (Silence) K... (Tales of the Electric Romeo, 0:00-0:34) With a black explosion, a swarm of bugs escapes the rock, leaving Polygon Man and his clones looking confused. Polygon Man: What is this? Impossible! Three shadow copies of Kratos, Drake and Radec appear and land on the stage, and begin combat with their clones. The six duel with equal skill before Polygon Man intervenes with a transformation into the GRAD and skating on the stage to knock the shadow copies into the air. The bugs form a shadowy version of Polygon Man himself, and with a sweeping headbutt, knocks the real deal into the air and the polygonal copies onto a magic card which rises and carries them all outside the blast line with an explosion. Polygon Man: This cannot be! I am Power incarnate! (Tales of the Electric Romeo, 3:08-3:35) Polygon Man tries to fly away, but the bugs gracefully catch up to him and force him onto the stage. The bugs form Master Beast, who impales Polygon Man with his tail and slams him on the stage before jumping on to him, shaking Final Destination and knocking off some of Polygon Man’s coating. Standing over his prey, Master Beast breathes fire into his face before turning into Master Edges and sending him into the air with an upward strike. Master Core’s four smaller swords fly by and strike him before all five swords launch a flurry of slashes too fast to be seen, carving up Polygon Man even more and sending him flying beyond the stage. Lastly, Master Giant appears, and with a massive punch, he shoots Polygon Man out of space and crashing down into Planet Earth, landing him on the battlefield and now severely injured. (Master Hand's Theme, 0:00-0:05) He looks up into the sky and sees a small glint of light which is revealed to be Master Hand charging with a flying fist, with a cone of fire around him as he enters the atmosphere. As Polygon Man screams and flinches, Master Hand punches into him with enough force to shatter the stage. They continue to the Earth’s surface, where the impact with the ground causes Polygon Man to finally explode. (Silence) Master Hand rises from the ground and sees many Nintendo characters gathered around him. Though visibly tired, he gives them all a thumbs up, and they cheer. K.O!!! Master Hand opens a party ball and eats the recovery items inside it. An intern tries to report the news of Polygon Man’s attempted coup to Kanzuo Hirai, but he is too busy in a meeting with Marvel executives. Results Boomstick: Deathbattle, the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, and MP999 waive all responsibility for any legal matters pertaining to all Playstation fans switching to Nintendo after watching this. Wiz: The Playstation does have great games and characters, Boomstick. This wasn’t a battle of consoles, but it was still more than just a battle of characters. Neither Polygon Man nor Master Hand have had their true limits revealed, and it is unlikely they ever will, because each belongs in a crossover fighting game. Due to Polygon Man living in the shadows for so long, we also can’t gauge their combat experience levels. But every other ambiguity, every other question, every other technicality landed in Master Hand’s favour. Boomstick: Polygon Man is capable of defeating some seriously tough opponents, with help, but if you want to seriously go with canon strengths, then Master Hand’s opponents are clearly on the higher end of the spectrum with gods like Palutena and Rosalina, and ridiculously powerful beings like Kirby. Wiz: Lowballing it means that Master Hand is capable of being defeated by the Wii-Fit trainer, but Polygon Man is capable of being defeated by Parappa the Rappa. And we don’t just mean the floating head, we mean he and all three of his fighting clones. That’s right, Fat Princess is capable of taking out Kat, Zeus and Raiden clones before killing P. Man himself. Boomstick: Master Hand doesn’t have experience taking on four players at once, and doesn’t have an army of his own to spawn outside of Master Fortress. But he’s more than capable of simply flying out of range of the fighters in the first place. Polygon Man often hides in the background, out of reach of most fighters, but well within Master Hand’s attacking domain. Wiz: If it wasn’t obvious enough, Master Hand had a much larger range of attacks than Polygon Man, transformations excluded, and could remain unpredictable throughout the brawl. Polygon Man’s transformations may have helped him stay in the game for a bit, but not only does he not use them nearly enough, they also have a bad habit of displaying their attack targets whenever they’re about to fire. Boomstick: Master Hand is many times faster than Polygon Man in all his forms, is much stronger than Polygon Man in his giant form, and doesn’t stun himself every time he executes an attack. Heck, he’s capable of stunning right back, leaving Polygon Man wide open for attacks even more! Wiz: And because Polygon Man does not require a super move to defeat, Master Hand was well equipped to finish him off, especially with strikes as fast as Master Edge’s. Boomstick: And sure, Polygon clones require super moves to kill... in Playstation All stars. If you want to apply game mechanics here, you have to allow Smash ones as well. Many of Master Hand’s moves are capable of knocking smaller fighters off the stage and out of the blast line, and most of the cast of All-stars don’t have anything they can use as recovery moves. Wiz: In addition, Master Hand does not flinch to attacks like Polygon Man does in gameplay, and many of his moves sweep the entire stage, which dampers any advantage in numbers Polygon Man can create. It's well within possibility that Master Hand can put Polygon Man down before he even decides to spawn more than one fighter, because remember, he's cocky enough to not go all-out at the start. Boomstick: But what about the child theory? Isn’t Master Hand only a child’s glove, while Polygon Man actually exists in the games? Shouldn’t Polygon Man be stronger than a regular, real-world kid? Wiz: Master Hand and Polygon Man are both surrounded by mystery as to their origins in game, but while the child’s hand theory is so far nothing more than a rumour, Polygon Man’s experience in the “real world” had him end up shot on the floor of a parkade. Plus, if every realistic aspect of the battle points into one character’s favour, we can’t reward the victory to their opponent based off of an ambiguous rumour. Boomstick: And finally, even though Master Hand was one-shot by Tabuu, that’s just a feat that makes Tabuu stronger rather than making Master Hand weaker. Tabuu was capable of knocking out every Smash bros character with a single blast from his wings, a power Polygon Man can’t hope to match. Wiz: In the end, Master Hand is a much better fighter, and thanks to the sheer scope of his game series combatants, has accomplished many more feats than Polygon Man without being subject to lower-end defeats. Boomstick: Master Hand sure showed Sony a finger two about trying to copy their game formula. I guess you got to hand it to him, though; even though Polygon Man had assistance, Master Hand won with a superior joint effort. Wiz: The winner is the Master Hand Do you agree with the results of Master Hand vs Polygon Man? Yes No The result was right, the reasoning was not Next Time Boomstick: Next time, on Death Battle! I've Covered Wars, You Know! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MP999 Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016